


Stay Together for the Kids

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shifting opinions of a certain President, leading up to Adama's Kobol mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Together for the Kids

Title: Stay Together for the Kids  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Word Count: ~500  
Summary: Shifting opinions of a certain President, leading up to Adama's Kobol mission.

  
  


The fleet needs its mother, Dualla had surprised him by implying.  A young woman, who he had come to think of as a daughter, wanted her mother, wanted Laura.  According to her, it didn’t matter what the President had done.  What Lee or Kara had done.  All that mattered was their family staying together.  Dee implored Bill to take action.  To make amends and bring the fleet together.

Bill Adama had always been a difficult man to move.  Once he had formed an opinion, it took a lot for him to change it.  His opinions of Laura Roslin not withstanding.  He wanted to continue to think of her as he had the day of the Decommissioning Ceremony, as someone incapable of being President.  It didn’t matter how quickly she proved him wrong, or how well she could withstand his brand of intimidation.  His opinions of her were slow to change.  

But everyone else seemed to hold her in high regard:  the press, the Quorum, much of the fleet, members of his own crew, his children, and even a frakkin’ terrorist.  They had all shown their troublemaker President support.  And Dee asked him to align himself with that woman!  Like hell he would.

So, it was to everyone’s surprise when Commander Adama decided he was going to plan an op to Kobol.  Dee was very pleased, knowing she had at least partially influenced the stubborn man’s decision.  And she wasn’t wrong.

Upon further reflection, Bill realized his opinions of his President had indeed changed, as had his opinions of Laura--the woman behind the office.  And they were both dying, apparently.  As he saw it, he had only one play.  Sure, there were other options, but he didn’t like the logical conclusion of any of them.  

To begin with, Laura was either right, or she was wrong.  If she were right, they’d have a path to Earth, and humanity would have a chance of survival after all.  If she were wrong, that would simply mean they need to give up their quest for Earth and look for another planet to inhabit.  Whether she were right or not didn’t much matter.  What mattered was the fleet was divided and would likely stay that way.  He doubted Laura would reach out to them with the coordinates to Earth--of course, knowing her she would.  In the meantime, without a military vessel to guide and protect them, a third of the fleet were sitting ducks, completely vulnerable to any cylon attack.  And his son--and  possibly, Kara, assuming she made it off Caprica at all--was part of that inevitable clusterfrak.  

No.  That would not do.  Not at all.  He’d go to Kobol, and meet on common grounds with his President.  For this mission, diplomacy was the best strategy, and he had learned from the best.  Frakkin’ schoolteacher indeed.  The woman had gotten to him after all.  They’d stay together for the kids, as it were.  He wasn’t able to do that with Carolanne, but Laura was nothing like his ex-wife.  Something told him they could make it work.

  
  



End file.
